Susanna Hiabasi-Gordon
Quote: So, from what I get from our expert people here, there is only one possible conclusion: these allegations just do not seem to be true! Ganz kurz: also Tochter einer schiitischen (Zaunpfahl) Händlerfamilie, eher liberal gesinnt, in Bagdad und Basra aufgewachsen, mußte als 15 Jährige mitsamt Familie vor Saddam Hussein fliehen, der einen Gutteil der Verwandten töten, verhaften, vertreiben ließ. Lebt seit 20 Jahren in den USA, dort völlig amerikanisiert, klassische "Rags to Riches" Karriere, im Exil radikaler Bruch mit eigenen Traditionen, die Mutter ließ sich vom Vater scheiden, heiratet ein zweites Mal, Tochter arbeitet sich mit Fleiß und Disziplin durch College und Stipendium. Suha (Name geändert auf Susanna) ist von den amerikanischen Werten strengt überzeugt, stramm konservativ (Mutter als eigenständige, selbstbewußte Frau und Stiefvater als unternehmungslustiger, fröhlicher Ex-Marine Offizier). Heuerte beim Lokal Fernsehen an und wurde dort eine gefragte und bekannte Nachrichtenreporterin, die bei konservativen Kreisen lokal recht bekannt und beliebt ist.Möchte den Dingen auf den Grund gehen - und zwar "ohne die liberale Brille" - sucht insgeheim/unbewußt nach der Gewissheit, dass ihr radikaler Bruch mit der eigenen Identität und Kultur die richtige Entscheidung ist. Wurde von informierten Kreisen mehrfach schon verwendet, um tendenziöse Nachrichten zu verbreiten. Bereitwillig für "Spins" zu haben, insbesondere nachdem ihr Mann Jeffrey "Ginster" Gordon (man stelle ihn sich beliebig als freundlichen, oberflächlichen texano-Amerikanischen Banker vor, den Suha jetzt romantisch verklärt - ein Symbol der Unvoreingenommenheit und der Oberflächlichkeit) in 9/11 umgekommen ist hatte ein Stelldichein mit einer "Bekannten" im Toprestaurant des WTC). Seit damals ist sie auch die anerkannte außenpolitik-Korrespondentin des Senders (es gibt nur 2), die eine - in konservativen Kreisen - positiv aufgenommen Dokumentation über den syrischen Schurkenstaat gedreht hat (hauptsächlich aus Israel, Ägypten und den USA, wo sie ausländische Dissidenten und "Experten" interviewt hat). Diese Dokumentation wurde von gewissen Kreisen gefördert. Sie hat auch mehrfach ausgesprochen positive Berichte über die Armee verfaßt (Bekannte ihres Stiefvaters) und wird manchmal - ganz am Rande auch von "informierten" Kreisen des US Department of Defense angesprochen und mit Infos gefüttert. Neben dem Aufbau ihrer Karriere (wie gesagt, 60 % ihrer Zeit sind Lokalreportagen, ab und zu wird sie ins Ausland fokusiert sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren kleinen Sohn Jonathan Gordon, und ihre Eltern (Mutter Anifah, Stiefvater Theodore Bukonsky; Bruder Matthew (geborener Muhamar), der derzeit als Analyst bei der CIA arbeitet). Derzeit bandelt sie gerade mit einem freundlichen Anwalt in der Midlife-Crisis an, den sie beim lokalen Rotary Club getroffen hat, und mit dem sie ab und zu joggen geht und den Schießstand besucht (gemäß der Devise: My country and my weapons). Virtue: Justice Vice: Wrath Int: 3 Wit: 2 Res: 3 Str: 1 Dx: 3 Sta: 2 Pre: 2 Man: 3 Com: 3 Merits: Foreign Language (Arabic) 3 Dots Status (Journalist) 1 Dot Contacts (West City - Republican Agitators / Military) 2 Dots Fame 1 Dot Skills: Expression (TV-interviews) 3 Subterfuge (detecting lies) 2 Empathy 1 Firearms 2 Stealth 1 Rest folgt. KainNiemand - ist das jemand, mit dem Du arbeiten kannst ? LG HaraScon 12:18, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) Category:Crisis Team 7